New
by sloppywalrus
Summary: A new town. A new school. The powerpuff girls are forced to tag along with the professor as his work forces him to move closer to the company's headquarters. In a new high school will the girls be able to keep their powers from being discovered by their new friends? Will they be able to while defending others'secrets from the enemy(s)? (Action)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I don't own power puff girls. _**

* * *

Buttercup looked around her new bedroom. She couldn't help the feeling of emptiness the room brought. It was a new house, a new city, a new school. She personally hated change, but there was naught she could do, especially because she was seriously out matched by her sisters and the professor. She felt like the only one who hated this whole situation, she was the only one who had fought tooth and nail to the end. Blossom had voiced her annoyance, but she had been accepting of her fate from the get go- knowing her and her brainiac tendencies she had probably seen it coming and had expected the news while it had completely blindsided both Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles reaction was much more subdued than Buttercups or Blossoms due to her much softer nature. She had simply sniffled a bit and was sad before her optimist nature had taken over and she became excited for the trip in no time. Something about meeting new people, seeing new things, so many opportunities! Buttercup just did not understand her sister sometimes. Ultimately, it had happened and they had moved, right now Buttercup was in the process of freezing out her sisters via no communication or acknowledgement of their existence.

Right now she was sulking her defeat as she put on her new school uniform, it was a rather lenient system, but she would not be able to wear her favorite color other than shoes socks and a hat and gloves in the colder months. Professor had gotten it into his head that they needed to go to a 'nice' high scool, meaning that there was a school dress code. Not the traditional uniform but there was only a small list of colors the students were allowed to wear. As a result Buttercup was now wearing plain gray shirt and jacket as well as a black skirt with her own small rebellion taking the form of bright vibrant green socks and shoes.

Her look had not changed much from when she was a kid, she was a tomboyish simple girl. She had no time for silly things like hair and make-up. Her body going through puberty had been bad enough, as well as the fact that somehow they had menstrual cycles despite the fact that they were scientific creations that the professor had made accidentally. What the heck, how did that even work? So now she had these two lumps of fat attached to her chest that got in the way of her fighting; personally she missed her small compact flat elementary body where she didn't have to worry about silly things like girlie bits getting in the way. Her sisters however were a totally different story from Buttercup. She wondered sometimes if it was true that they came from the same batch of chemicals.

Bubbles especially had become girlie and delighting in the cuter outfits she could now wear with her new body shape. Blossom was not as enthusiastic but she was still miles ahead of Buttercup in the department of enjoying the more ladylike factors of life. While for Buttercup the only thing that she focused on was martial arts among other forms of fighting and combat- All kinds, Aikido, Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Boxing, fighting with knives, guns, swords anything she could get her hands on and learn. Although she was constantly told that the weapons portion was a little redundant due to their abilities, she didn't care, she did it because she loved it so much. It was actually the fact that she had been removed from the various masters she had found and had spent lots of time and effort to get them to teach her had to be left behind after the move. Now she basically had to start over. Damnit, she hated this!

It wasn't just the fact that they were in a new place with new surroundings and people, it was much, much more than that. She and the other two had agreed to become one with the Noble's security and defense unit, but she had thought that they would be moving here much later, not right away. Noble was the organization that the Professor worked for. He was a higher up in the company, Head of the science and creation department, because of this he was included in the bigger decisions the company made, he was also close with the rest of the department heads, that included the security head. After discovering the power at the professors disposal, they instantly took advantage of it. They had been hired as part-timers from a young age. Not that they got paid. Usually they did the harder jobs, or they were called in to finish a job or to come to the companys rescue last minute. Always willing to help they had loved helping, as a result they had become close with some of the agents, as well as the security head himself to an extent.

It was because of this she and the others had signed the contract stating that when the three reached the age of 18 they would receive the money for their services that would be building in their own accounts from now on. It also stated that they would work for them officially by that age as well. They had no reason to doubt them, as well as they had no reason to believe that they would be taken to Citysville, the location of Nobles' headquarters right off the bat. They assumed that they would simply keep up what they had been doing then move there when they reached 18. Not that the very next month they would move there. It was ridiculous if you asked Buttercup.

She looked around her room. Because it was a large, new house, each of the girls had received their own rooms, it was a far cry from their previous sleeping arrangements. It would definitely take some getting used to. Right now, her room was a pale creamy color, and there was nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a desk in the room other than boxes. She had put down a green rug overtop of the hardwood floor. She grabbed her -of course- green bookbag and left her room to descend the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Bubbles and Blossom already at the table finishing the breakfast the Professor had prepared. Hers was getting cold in front of an empty seat while the Professor made their lunches and checked up to make sure that they had everything. He was wearing his old lab jacket along with black khakis and shiney shoes. His pitch black hair was starting to grey slightly in the temples but it was hardly noticeable unless you looked for it.

Buttercup crashed down into her chair, not saying a word when her sisters stopped their excited conversation to look at her. She was NOT pouting. She ignored them and their stupid know-it-all smirks and scarfed down all her food in one bite. It was a talent she had found when she had finished training and was so hungry she couldn't stand for small bites. setting her plate down she still ignored her sisters who looked all primped and preamed for their first day. Bubbles was wearing a royal blue skirt with knee high white socks and blue slip-ons with a white baggy crochet over shirt with a tank-top underneath. Lucky for her one of the allowed colors was blue. Bubbles had grown her blond hair out and it now hung in thick fat ringlets down her back, it was not as long as Blossoms, but it was still too much in Buttercups opinion. Her blue eyes were large and excited and she looked positively...bubbly. Blossom was wearing black kapries with red sneakers, she was wearing a white plain form fitting tee-shirt and her straight red hair was held up by a big red bow, even up it reached her lower back. Buttercup shuddered to think how long it must take to wash all that hair.

"Girls, time to go." Professor said, the girls said nothing, but their emotions were on their faces, among them there was one congruency, the feeling of anticipation and uncertainty. They all loaded into the car, and the conversation quieted the closer they got to their destination. Cityville High School, prestigious place for the 'talented youths of Cityville'. Professor parked in front of the school gates and they all got out of the car and looked at it. It was prestigious alright, looking as though it came right out of a retro catalog.

"whooooa…" the three of them all uttered in sync. Buttercup forgot that she was supposed to be angry at them and they all looked at each other then back at the school.

"Lets go girls." the professor had already entered the gates while they were gaping at the school. They closed their mouths immediately and rushed after him. They got their schedules and introduction as well as a map of the school in no time, and quickly were sent off to class, the Professor wishing them luck then rushing off to get to work.

The tile floors were so clean you could see your reflection in them. The three girls made their way through the hallways and to their classroom. They had chemistry first, a subject all the girls loved and found fascinating. After all, it was their origins as well as their fathers profession in a nutshell. Reaching the door to the designated room, the girls just looked at the door. They had faced monsters less scary than this.

Ultimately it was Blossom who knocked and opened the door when told to 'come in'. The inside of the class was just as surprising as the rest of the school. It was in a more college like lay-out with long rows ascending in height to the back of the classroom. The only break in the long tables was the walkway. The teacher took their schedules and after looking them over gestured to the large chalkboard in the front of the classroom.

"Have you three already covered this material?" giving a quick glance at the formulas on the board the three nodded their affirmative, with a nod the old bearded teacher turned to the rest of the class, the girls following suit. Buttercup had donned her normal scowl, Blossom a normal partially smiling face, and Buttercup a happy innocent grin.

"These three girls will be here starting from today," turning his attention from the class back to them, he looked at the girls,

"why don't you three tell the class your names as well a a few things about yourself?" he gave a kind smile and gestured encouragingly at them. He was a good person, and Buttercup found that she quite liked this teacher, she knew that she would enjoy the class as well. At least it wouldn't be too bad here. Blossom, ever the leader, was the first to begin.

"Hello everybody, my name is Blossom Utonium, I love the color red, and I love strategies." right as Buttercup was about to speak and get her portion over with, some smuck from the middle row stopped her

"What do you mean by strategies?" she identified the voice as a brown haired boy from the back rows, she gave him a 'Glare of Doom' so named by her sisters but he didn't even notice. He was focused on Blossom. That little…

"Strategies, like what to do and what course of action to take in a situation, like artime strategies for example. You know." Blossom supplied, she often worked with the security unit devising strategies so she wasn't lying when she said that. When bone-head boy would have spoken more, she cut in before he could, she just wanted to be done with this and get to class.

"My name is Buttercup Utonium, I love green and I love all forms of combat."

At that the class became slightly worried. one loves combat and the other war strategies. What on earth…

"And I'm Bubbles Utonium and I love the color blue as well as animals." Bubbles and her high happy voice stated, she giggles as well at the end. Effectively knocking out any and all discomfort and doubt, even pulling a few chuckles from the class as well. After recovering, the teacher gestured to the rows,

"There seem to be open seats there in the back. If you would get the notes and necessary things from your neighbors then" Nodding, as the girls made it to the seats in the last row, one of them had to sit in the second to last row, right in front of the other two. Buttercup took that seat. Bubbles was too shy and oblivious to strangers and Blossom had to sit wit Bubbles because of this. Not that they would be so far away in the end but still. Unfortunately, the curious brown-haired boy was sitting near them, right next to Blossom to be exact. On closer inspection, you could see that he was actually very good looking. He was wearing a form fitting short sleeved black shirt that showed off his nice arms. Buttercup couldn't see his other clothes due to the fact that he was sitting and they were hidden under the table.

He had a happy smile on his face and Buttercup scowled when she saw him eyeing Blossom. She 'tripped' and 'accidentally' knocked his belongings into his lap. His heavy water bottle especially. He was tough though and all he did was grunt. Shame.

"Oops." she never lost her scowl once. But she did smile for a second when she heard Blossom asking what was the matter as she got situated. She heard a laugh coming from right next to her. Looking over she found another attractive male specimen sitting next to her. He was wearing a black jacket grey tee-shirt and black jeans. He had olive skin and dark eyes, as well as spiky black hair buzzed on the side. Currently his eyes were sparkling with mischief as he looked at her

"Nice, that womanizer deserved that, has for a while actually" he laughed even more. Obviously the two knew each other if the pencil that suddenly came down to hit him in the head was anything to go by. Deciding to play ignorant, Buttercup quietly said because class had resumed

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she bent to grab the necessary materials of her bookbag while the guy just laughed all the more. Unexpectedly, he put a hand out and said

"Gargoyle Benit. As for my name, I have no idea what my parents had going through their mind." Buttercup shook his hand. It was unusually big and warm, it also had callouses, she concluded that it was a good hand. It reminded her of some of her masters' hands, perhaps he was also into the fighting scene. He sort-of looked the part she guessed. Looks can be deceiving though, so she couldn't be sure.

"Buttercup." she let go, and returned to her notes, attempting to jot down everything on the board before the teacher erased it. She already knew the material and all, but it was always good to have the notes. She had to do good in class or else she wouldn't be able to do her combat training. It was an unspoken rule in their household that you did good in school; not that the Professor would kick you out if you were bad or anything, but there would definitely be consequences.

She was too late though and the teacher erased the board before she could get all the chemical formulas. He continued with the lecture, stuff she already knew. Feeling a nudge at her side, Buttercup looked at Gargoyle. He lent her his notebook and she copied his notes after thanking him. All she got though was a winning smile. Much of the class continued that way, and the rest of the classes surprised the girls as well. Looking at their schedule, they realised that they did not have to move from class to class and instead stayed in the same room while the teachers moved classes. By lunch break, Buttercup was extremely thankful to Gargoyle, and she definitely owed him a favor for all the notes and helpful information on the teachers he had provided her with during the first few classes. He also offered that she and her sisters could sit with him at lunch. Unfortunately that included brown hair, but she could live with it she guessed.

As they all sat down at a circular table, Buttercup and her sisters all together as well as three other guys from their class where they sit as well as another girl. Immediately as everybody's but hit the seat brown hair was up and talking

"Introductions! We all know who you three lovely ladies are, but I'm afraid the same can be said about us. This guy here is Gargoyle, we call him Gar, this here is Hanse" he gesticulated toward a surfer looking sandy blond. He had shaggy hair and looked bashful, he was scratching his neck in embarrassment at being called out in front of the crowd. His outfit was white shirt with gray pants. Citysville must put something in the water, all the guys she had been introduced to today had all been above average.

"This is Tatianna," a ebony skinned pretty girl with wild curly hair that defied gravity smiled and waved at them. Before she could say anything, the smuck continued

"And I am Eli Bark. You may have heard of me already" he flipped his immaculate chestnut locks and looked at the girls. Who all had no idea what he was talking about. Blossom was smiling and nodding, playing along while Buttercup and Bubbles had confused looks on their faces. Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, as was Bubbles when Blossom kicked the two of them under the table; with quite literally enough force to topple a skyscraper. The two sisters got the hint and also laughed awkwardly pretending to go along with Blossom. They were massaging their shins underneath the table. How nobody noticed this she would never know.

Buttercup would have to have a word with Blossom later, did she already forget that they were supposed to stay within human limits while not at work? Did she not remember that they were under contract? It was in the contract that they were not to reveal to anyone what they were capable of other than specific people within the company, unless under dire explicit circumstances

"Those lunches look delicious, who made them?" Gargoyle asked the three sisters. It was true that their lunches looked- and tasted- delicious.

"The professor." the three of them answered in sync, temporarily forgetting that they had brains. It was the befuddled looks on the other's faces that reminded them that normal people don't have a 'Professor' thinking quick, Blossom saved the day.

"Our dad, he is a scientist so we got into the habit of calling him Professor."

"Ohhhhh, thats cool." the three gave a discrete large sigh of relief when the others bought it. The rest of lunch was much the same way, with introductions and feeling each other out. It was concluded that it was actually a mysteriously good fit. The group got along miraculously well; the rest of the day continued with out problems, and at the end of the day they parted ways.

Because the Professor had work late into the evenings and early in the mornings, he had only managed to drive them to school on their first day. They had to find their own way home, be it by flight or feet. For the first day, the girls decided to walk home, Buttercup was still bitter, but other than more moodiness and crankiness than what was the norm she was back to her normal self. On their way out a teacher had given them all club formes. There were so many and to Buttercups eternal surprise and enjoyment, they had a Martial Arts club. Predictably, this had helped in the Buttercup department. Blossom and Bubbles had also found something that interested them as well.

Going to sleep that night, Buttercup decided that maybe she could live with the move. She would still give them grief for a while, but she figured that everything would be dandy.

-00-

The lit up screens were the only illumination in the room. Gloved hands tore across keyboards, inputting and adding to and deleting information faster than the masked guest could comprehend. The mercenary had been hired, much like he assumed the frenzied scientist had been as well. He'd been told to plot and strategize, things he did on a everyday basis, toward one particular subject and that he would be paid for it. Paid a lot.

Money was not an option when it came to his employers. Given the variables, he actually felt sorry for his enemies; well, his employers enemies. But work was work, and money was money. He would succeed in his mission. He had just introduced himself to his partner, the brains making the brawn of the operation. He was to provide the materials and tools needed to bring down the target. Currently he had dispatched a spy to gather as much information as possible. He had been provided with heaps already, but he wanted his own man in there, he did not want to miss a thing. He had to do his job right. There was no room for failure.

* * *

**_leave a review, tell me what you think. If you dont like it dont leave a negative review, just dont read it. Please._**

**_Its three in the morning and I have school tomorrow. I'm screwed. I'm going to bed now, sorry if I seem offputting _**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup glanced about the hallway. She had left her sisters in the dust that morning in order to get to school early. She wanted to explore and look around the school. Cough, cough, also the Martial arts club met in the mornings and afternoons as well as on Saturdays and for the extremely dedicated Sunday afternoons as well. She had a map in her hand and other than that nothing. She had stopped by the classroom to drop her stuff off, other than one kid at the front of the class who had fallen asleep over a textbook, the room was empty and quiet. She had politely ignored the poor sap at the front and set her stuff down before silently leaving, she didn't know why she bothered though, they guy hadn't budged an inch the whole time she was in there. Even when she had slammed the door open upon entering, not expecting anyone to be in there.

Now she was definitely not lost, but she was well on her way to being lost. She had come to a fork in the hallways and she now had no clue where to go or what to do. If she looked at her map and then at her surroundings you could obviously see that she had no clue what on earth the map was even there for. Seriously, looking at the map and where she thought she had been, she could see that there was no fork. But ahead of her there was. Obviously one of them was wrong.

Sighing in anger and fixing to just rip up the map and retrace her steps, maybe wake up the sleeping boy and ask him for directions, she caught something just out of hearing. Stilling, calming her heart and closing her eyes, she listened really hard. If she bent her head just so she could faintly hear… the sounds of fists meeting flesh, of feet colliding with sandbags and people, of grunts and yells of exertion and effort being exclaimed. Could it be?! It had to be!

Taking off in the direction the sounds were coming from, she knew that it had to be the Martial arts club. She would know those sounds anywhere, also, the closer she got and she could hear more clearly the more certain she became that it was the Martial arts club. She could also smell it, sweat, blood, rubber mats, the metallic scent of training equipment, the whole she-bang. Feeling an unconscious smile stretch across her face, Buttercup laughed from joy. Just one more turn and she knew she would be there, she was so close she could taste it. Just one more bend, her green sneakers squeaked as she hairpin turned at breakneck speeds. She had focused all her senses on the sounds and smells of exertion, so focused was she on these things, even her super senses had no time to react to the person just around the corner.

Her eyes widened and a pathetic girly squeal escaped her mouth before she could stop it and then, in the blink of an eye, she was on the ground. Her limbs were tangled with someone elses, she could hardly tell what was even hers and what wasn't any more. Somehow, she had ended up on the bottom of the suprise two people dog pile. Her mind flashed back to all the movies and books she had ever read or watched. Of all the cliche things…

"Ummmm, hey that was unexpected, are you oka-" the person squashed on top of her started saying, untangling an arm and attempting to sit up. Buttercup became aware that the person she had just mauled smelled strangely familiar, and the voice…. it couldn't be. Life wasn't so cruel as to do that to her. Not after throwing her the whole moving towns and schools curveball. Oh but life isn't fair. As the sweaty body on top of her lifted up to face her, it was none other than-

"Gargoyle!" Of course. It had to be the person she had been friendly with the other day, someone from her class. Brownie points for being attractive. She bet life was laughing her butt off somewhere at Buttercups expense.

"Oh, uh, hey Buttercup. Just asking out of curiosity, but what are you doing here so early in the morning running through the hallways? Are your sisters with you?" He looked at her and leaned up as he spoke. Buttercup wasn't the kind of girl to blush, but she was definitely embarrassed. It was by pure force of will that prevented her cheeks from reddening like a school girl. Well, she was a schoolgirl, but she didn't want to act like one of the annoying stereotypical schoolgirls. That was for Blossom and Bubbles.

"Well umm, I was interested in the Martial arts club, and I thought I heard it over here." Buttercup said, it wasn't as though she couldn't get up, she could, but she had signed that contract…. she was stuck under Gargoyle until he got up, and he was taking a while. She moved her legs a tad to help him a little bit. He seemed to be having difficulties, he continued the conversation though. As though it was perfectly normal their current predicament and they were talking like they did in lunch or walking through the hallways.

"Ahhhh, yeah, after that introduction yesterday I kind of figured that you would want to be in this club." He smiled a charming smile. Buttercup couldn't be more annoyed. He had practically made himself at home where he was. The two of them had just about untangled themselves, he was propped up on both arms now, and she was flat on her back. Just chillin. She was becoming extremely uncomfortable with the closeness. The only times people were ever that close was when they were fighting or if they were her sisters.

"Umm, yeah." Buttercup couldn't see it but she heard the door behind them open then close, also a few footsteps before a sudden stop.

"Oh, uhhh, Captain, I-I'm really sorry, umm… am I interrupting, do you need a hand, or…"

"NO!" Gargoyle and Buttercup both screamed simultaneously. Buttercup practically threw Gargoyle off of her- contract no contract. Standing, Buttercup realised what the interrupter had said.

"Captain? Of what?" She looked at Gargoyle who had jumped up just as fast as she had and was standing to her right… was that… a… blush? staining his cheeks? No… it had to be her imagination, he was probably still just tired from whatever it had been that he was doing before she ran into him. Buttercup's lightbulb went off. He was sweaty, outside of the Martial arts club, and someone had just referred to him as captain. God fate hated her guts. Not that she was really a believer in any kind of religion… come on she and her sisters had been made in a lab for goodness sake.

"Haha, I'm actually the captain of the Martial arts club. Funny story that…" He scratched the back of his head a bit and chuckled. All the amusement went out though, or it seemed that way when suddenly his eyes went more serious and focused looking at her he said,

"You want to join right? Just a warning, we don't mess around here, all of the members take this club very seriously if for different reasons. If you want to join, you gotta be serious about it." His sudden change did nothing but fire her up. Buttercup felt her blood begin to boil like it always did before a fight, or a particularly good sparring or training lesson. He own face was probably serious and menacing when she replied, looking him straight in the eyes,

"Wouldn't want anything less." they both kept their gazes locked until a uncertain throat clearing focused both their gazes on the interrupter. Not that he really interrupted anything. So the nickname was unsuitable. He was a nondescript John Hancock, brown hair, brown eyes, average height. He was sweaty and muscular and not altogether unattractive, but still nothing to write home about. Buttercup looked at him, just staring. Not even really focused on him when she asked Gargoyle

"So, can I see all it is you guys have to offer before I sign up?" Hancock began squirming under her constant non-blinking perusal and she had to hold back a maniacal satanic grin. Making others uncomfortable could be very fun, she hated it when others did it to her though. That didn't mean she liked doing it to others any less, just meant she knew the feelings of the person she was doing it to.

"Yeah, of course, we also don't just take anybody, so we will also be examining all it is that you have to offer." At that Buttercup couldn't help but chuckle. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth and tried to disguise it as a cough before replying

"I don't think you will be disappointed." needless to say she was confident in her skills, some would call her cocky but she knew she was good. No use denying the facts.

Buttercup nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed at the base of her back to guide her to the door. The hand was huge and warm, it made her own hand seem miniscule in comparison; despite the fact that she could undoubtedly do more damage with her hands than Gargoyle could even dream of.

The chuckle coming from Gargoyle was contagious and charming. Without a doubt he had definitely felt her tense up at the contact, but his hand remained where it was.

"I don't bite you know." Of course she knew that. Gosh, she was beginning to hate coming into contact with Garoyle, fate really hated her when it came to people. Blossom- or better yet Bubbles was the one to go to for social interaction. Buttercup was the one people went to when they wanted a blunt, honest and often times cruel conversation, or a butt-kicking. Buttercup had no qualms about giving either one.

Gargoyle kept his hand on her lower back all the way to the wooden doors. The floors were the same tile as the rest of the hallways, but the doors were different looking from all the other doors. They followed behind John Hancock all the way to the door and he entered before them. There was a quick repreive when Gargoyle removed his hand to open the doors, but it was short-lived. Not that she really noticed him or his hand anymore upon entering the club area. The frickin rich people had made a fricking Dojo right there in the school. Connected to the hallways and everything. Buttercup was in heaven. Maybe moving really wasn't so bad. The school she had been atteding had been a simple public school, and it was unfathomable to even think for a second that it would ever have anything even similar to this.

The floors were no longer tile, instead there was a polished waxed and worn wooden floor- at least where the floor was visible there was. The majority of the laaarge room's floor was covered in mats. On those mats were students. Sparing students, training students, you name it. Not only that but she couldn't count with her fingers the amount of different techniques were being done. That was all on the right side of the room as well in the back looked to be more advanced sparring for the older students who seemed to really know what they were doing.

To the left were various things, most of which were exercise equipment, and more mats for demonstrations. Miniature classes on 'how to' there was a teacher and a volunteer in the middle it looked like and a spattering of other's in a circle around them. Overall Buttercup bet there were at least thirty-forty people, easy. All wearing different forms of battle attire, the most popular choice being a Gi.

The really amazing thing however was how as soon as they came in, they all turned and acknowledged Gargoyle, she only earned a curious glance or a slight wave before they all returned to what they were doing. Buttercup knew that if she was anymore satisfied and excited she would be dead. Not even asking she walked toward the back, where a particularly heated battle was being done. It was mixed martial arts at its finest, and she was almost drooling.

The two boys both focused on what they were doing. They were both around the same height, and both seemed to be at about the same skill level, meaning that the best possible fight and training partener was made possible. One of the boys was blond and tan, the other was pale with black hair, they were polar opposites. They were both sweating profusely and nicely muscled in their gi's. They had removed the top part of their gi's and were clad in tank tops and gi bottoms. Black hair was wearing a black tank, and blond air was wearing a navy blue one.

The two sparring had gathered a small crowd not that they seemed to notice. They seemed absolutely oblivious to the world out side of the match. Buttercup joined the other five or so people at the mat, and she stood fixated.

The two were slowly cirling each other in a very boxing like manner, with their heads down and their fists wrapped and protecting their faces, elbows tight and their stance perfect. The blond was the first to strike, instead of a punch or a kick, be struck out with his knee. Jumping into the air, rotating and aiming his knee right for the brunetts temple. It was a potentally lethal move and Buttercup was surprised that they were allowed to use it in a club sparring match.

Brunett just ducked, and aimed a fist up to punch the inside of the blonds revealed thigh. Blond took the hit with nary a grunt and landed softly, backing up a few steps to recover. Brunett didn't let him though, fast as lightning advancing towrd his retreated form and raining blows, all around. Blond dodged every one, and just barely dodged the high kick aimed at him. Blond, after the brunett landed from the high kick feinted up and to the left, and when brunett went to block he changed the trajectory of his punch, instead making it land in the abdomen. Brunett was the one to back up this time. Skipping back, they both faced each other, breathing hard. Buttercup didn't know how long they had been fighting before she came in, but she knew that the fight was, sadly, almost over. Both fighters were tired and at their limit.

It was as she was thinking the thought that brunett went in for the kill. He advanced toward blond and began throwing punches mixed in with feints to keep blond on his toes, it was when he went in for a spin kick, exactly like he had in the last bout that he struck. His leg, instead of kicking, wrapped around blonds neck from the front. Brunett then pulled him in and to the ground in a Judo hold. The fight was over. Buttercup was the first to snap out of it when Gargoyle nudged her in the side to get her attention.

"Pretty impressive huh. Bernie and Clyde have been in this club since freshmen year and were there when the club won nationals in the Youths Mixed Martial Arts Tournament. Their among the best in the club. So, what do you think, you in?" Buttercup watched as the two stood up, bowed, shook hands and all that jazz before they hugged slapping each other on the back and waving at all of the onlookers. They stopped when they came across Gargoyle and Buttercup and began walking over to them.

"Yeah, where do I sign up?" Buttercup said the same time Bernie and Clyde reached them. She looked away from Gargoyles condescending grin and looked at the two of them. Even though their looks were yin and yang Buttercup could tell that they were close friends. They looked from Gargoyle to her before Bernie, the brunette who had won the match asked her and Gargoyle,

"A new member? And a pretty girl to boot! Sadly we are sorely lacking in the female department, the only girls we had all left for some reason. Something about there being too much testosterone and not enough estrogen. Now there is only testosterone." He sighed theatrically and shook his head. Clyde just rolled his eyes and shook his head, Gargoyle seemed unfazed by the whole thing as well. He must do this often. Something for her to look forward to. Oh great joy. And he had seemed so serious while sparring.

* * *

**_okay there is chpt 2 :D_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS_**

**_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR_**

**_Reviews always welcome ;)_**

**_Oh and I am proof reading this no beta, so forgive me if I miss anthing, I make mistakes I'm sorry._**


End file.
